a clean break rewrite
by LoveLaughLive4Ever
Summary: its the same as before just different. The cullens move jake cant come with them, how will this affect his relationship with reenesme?
1. Chapter 1

_Alright so this is a re-write of a clean break. I absolutely hated my 1__st__ version so I've spent the whole time re-writing it. Now I do not own any of the characters, that all goes to Stephine Meyers. The whole story is in Bella's POV._

**All of my clothes fell out of my suit case because of Alice jumping up and down on our bed. **

"**Alice, what are you doing here we are trying to pack so we can leave?!?!" Edward groaned. **

"**I'm here to tell you what your future holds before we leave." She replied as innocently as possible. She really is annoying sometimes.**

"**And it couldn't wait until we were at the old but not old house?" I asked.**

"**Not when it's a letter from the Voultori." She said with worry in her eyes as she handed me the letter. I saw it was already opened.**

"**What the hell Alice, you read our mail?" I asked trying not to let my temper flare.**

"**Of course I did, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't?" She asked.**

"**The good one." Edward said. As I opened the letter I thought no good would come of this. I read the letter out loud,**

**"Dear Edward and Bella, we have received news that your family and you will be moving. We can't wait to visit you and your daughter at your new home. Don't worry about an address we have Dimitri! And we hope to see your shape shifter friend(s) again, but if not that's ok. Sincerely, Aro Dimitri and Cauis."**

**We all looked at each other stunned. That's when Reenesme came in, she put her hand on my arm and showed me all of our faces and wanted to know what was wrong.**

"**Nothing sweetie noting at all. Are you all done packing?" I asked she just nodded in response.**

"**Alright then let's get going we don't want to keep everyone waiting." Edward said.**

"**OOOOHHH I can't wait to see the new house and decorate!" Alice screeched. Jeez does she get over excited or what? Then she stopped dead in her tracks. She was having a vision.**

"**We can't bring Jacob!"She yelled. Since Jake was probably packing his car up we all ran. How was I supposed to tell him he can't come with us, with Nessie, this might just break his heart.**

"**Jake we have to talk I said as soon as he came into view." He could tell by the worry in my voice that it wasn't good.**

"**What is it?" He hesitantly asked.**

"**Alone, kitchen." I replied not wanting Nessie to overhear. He just nodded following me into the kitchen.**

"**You can't come with us."I mumbled. His face got contorted and angry.**

"**Why not?" He spit out angrily.**

"**We got a letter from the Voultori it said that couldn't wait to see you." I said, realizing how lame of an excuse that is shouldn't that be a good thing? NO it isn't that means they want him for something and we don't know that something is good or bad. But according to Alice's vision I guess it's not good, I really want to know what the vision is.**

"**I don't see how that is a bad thing." He said his tempering rising as was the color of his face.**

"**Well I didn't think it would be bad either but then Alice had a vision and said you shouldn't come. Obviously they want something from you, the Voultori don't take an interest in someone unless they want something from someone." I replied**

"**I don't care I wont give them what they want." He yelled.**

"**It's not that easy!" I yelled back.**

"**Says you." He said trying to insult me.**

"**What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I screamed.**

"**I don't know. But I want to go; you know how hard it is for me to be away from Nessie." He said with a look of grief on his face.**

"**I know Jake I really do. But it won't be safe for you. It won't be forever. We will call you as soon as they leave." I said**

"**Alright but I'm gonna call every hour." He said still with the look of grief on his face.**

"**If we don't answer it's because they are there." I replied. He just nodded. While turning around.**

"**Where are going?" I asked. He didn't answer; he was already out the door and holding Nessie in his arms.**

"**I'm gonna miss you the whole time and I won't be gone long. We will talk every hour, and I will always be thinking of you." Jake said his voice dripping with love and care.**

"**I don't wanna leave you." Nessie said while crying.**

"**I know but it's what's safe right now." Jake said, (Who was also crying….pansy) All Nessie could do was nod. After he put her down he buckled her in my car. As I walked out the door Jake whispered to me, you owe me big time. I just nodded. But as I was driving away I thought it's him that owes me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, hi everyone! I know you all must hate me seeing how I haven't updated in literally years, i'm not going to explain myself i'm just going to let you all know i'm re-writing this story. I'm also juggiling 5 other stories so dont be angry with me if my updates are a few days late.


	3. im sorry :

Ughhh ok hey guys so i know i said i'd update but this is honestly all i have time for and heres my lame excuse. FINALSSSSS there killing me sooo i promise that on Saturday June 25 i will update and if i dont you can all send me nasty reviews and ill sulk in it cuz i deserve it, im sorry everyone :(


End file.
